Cazadores de sombras
Cazadores de Sombras es el nombre de la saga escrita por Cassandra Clare. The Mortal Instruments - City of Bones es el primer libro de la saga se publicó originalmente en Estados Unidos el 27 de marzo de 2007. Alcanzó la posición número 8 en la lista de superventas del The New York Times en abril de ese mismo año. También obtuvo elogios considerables de Publishers Weekly y Locus Magazine, y de los autores Stephenie Meyer, Holly Black y Kelly Link. En España fue publicado por Ediciones Destino el 17 de febrero de 2009. Argumento En el Pandemonium, la discoteca de moda de Nueva York, Clary Fray sigue a un atractivo chico de pelo azul hasta que presencia su muerte a manos de tres jóvenes cubiertos de extraños tatuajes. Desde esa noche, su destino se une al de esos tres cazadores de sombras (Jace Wayland ,Isabelle Lightwood y Alec Lightwood). Desde ese día, Clary siente que el mundo cambia, pero sin embargo, es ella la que cambia gracias a su nuevo destino, el de los Cazadores de Sombras. Cazadores de sombras es el título de la Saga que se inicia con Ciudad de hueso: una fantasía urbana poblada por vampiros, demonios, hombres lobo, hadas, auténtico romance, misterio y acción explosiva. Libros de la saga * Cazadores de Sombras: The Mortal Instruments ** Ciudad de Hueso (City of Bones) (27 de Marzo de 2007) ** Ciudad de Ceniza (City of Ashes) (25 de Marzo de 2008) ** Ciudad de Cristal (City of Glass) (24 de Marzo de 2009) ** Ciudad de los Ángeles Caídos (City of Fallen Angels) (5 de Abril de 2011) ** Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas (City of Lost Souls) (8 de mayo de 2012) ** Ciudad del Fuego Celestial (City of Heavenly Fire) (19 de mayo de 2014) * Cazadores de Sombras: Los Orígenes ''(The Infernal Devices)'' ** Ángel Mecánico (Clockwork Angel) (31 de Agosto de 2010) ** Príncipe Mecánico (Clockwork Prince) (6 de Diciembre de 2011) ** Princesa Mecánica (Clockwork Princess) (19 de marzo de 2013) * ' Cazadores de Sombras: Los Artificios Oscuros '(The Dark Artificies) ** Dama de Medianoche (Lady Midnight) (2015) ** Principe de las Sombras (Prince of Shadows) ** Reina del Aire y la Oscuridad (Queen of Air and Darkness) * ' Las Crónicas de Bane (The Chronicles of Bane)' ** Lo que realmente sucedio en Perú (What really happened in Peru) '' ** ''La Reina Fugitiva (The runaway queen) ** Vampiros, Panecillos y Edmund Herondale (Vampires, Scones and Edmund Herondale) ** Heredero de la Medianoche (The midnight heir) ** El surgimiento del hotel Dumort (The Rise of Hotel Dumort) ** Salvando a Raphael Santiago (Saving Raphael Santiago) ** La Caída del Hotel Dumort (The Fall of The Hotel Dumort) ** Qué Comprarle al Cazador de Sombras que lo Tiene Todo (Y con el que No estas Saliendo de cualquier Manera) (What to Buy the Shadowhunter Who Has Everything (And Who You're Not Officially Dating Anyway)) ** La Última Batalla del Instituto de Nueva York (The Last Stand of the New York Institute) ** La Travesía del Amor Verdadero (y Primeras Citas) (The Course of True Love (and First Dates)) Cazadores de Sombras: The Mortal Instruments * Clary Fray (Clarissa Adele Morgenstern Fairchild): Quinceañera pelirroja, bonita, y artista. Es una Cazadora de sombras, pero ella no lo sabía. Fue criada por su madre Jocelyn, ya que su padre Valentine estaba supuestamente muerto, al igual que su hijo Jonathan Christopher pero a lo largo de la historia se descubre que están vivos. Se cree que su hermano del cuál no saben, durante el comienzo de la historia se cree que es Jace pero se desmiente, y descubren que en realidad su hermano se hacia pasar por alguien llamado Sebastian. Su mejor y único amigo es Simon. Su madre también es artista, muy sobre protectora y debido a esto no le reveló nunca a su hija que era un Nefilim y le pidió a Magnus Bane que la cegara con magia para que no pudiera ver a través del Glamour. Clary recibió sangre del Ángel Ithuriel cuando su madre estaba embarazada de ella ya que Valentine ponía sangre de Ithuriel convertida en polvo en la comida de Jocelyn , por eso es capaz de crear Runas que no existen en el Libro Gris. Clary se enamora perdidamente de Jace. Cuando tiene la oportunidad de pedirle cualquier deseo al Ángel Raziel,(después de que Valentine matara a Jace), ella le pide revivirlo. Cuando Jace es controlado por Jonathan ella atraviesa a Jace con la glorius espada del Arcángel Miguel, ya que confía que no le hará daño, debido a que cree que el posee más bien que mal dentro de él. Y así es como Jace tiene fuego celestial dentro de él. * Jace Wayland (Jonathan Herondale Montclaire): Luchar, cazar y matar demonios son las cosas que mejor se le dan a Jace, se cree indestructible, reconocido como el cazador de sombras que más demonios ha matado a su edad. Asesinaron a su padre ante sus propios ojos cuando tenía 10 años. Jace que cree que Amar es destruir cambia completamente de idea cuando conoce a Clary, una chica mundana que en realidad es una Cazadora de Sombras aunque nadie lo sabia, en un principio se cree que es su hermana y que su padre es Valentine, lo cual se desmentirá y se verá que en realidad el padre de Jace es Stephen Herondale. Jace recibió sangre del Ángel Ithuriel que Valentine le dio a Celine Montclaire cuando ella estaba embarazada de Jace, por eso tiene la capacidad de tener resistencia sobrehumana que le permite saltar de lugares extremadamente altos sin dañarse. Jace está enamorado perdidamente de Clary. Después de ser asesinado por Valentine, ella le pide al ángel Raziel que lo reviva, debido a esto Jace será controlado por la marca de Lilith ya que al ser revivido renació sin protección del ritual que hacen los hermanos silenciosos junto a las hermanas de Hierro a todo Nefilim y por ello le da de su sangre a Sebastian para resucitarlo , creando un vínculo entre los dos, de ese modo Jace será controlado por Sebastian, hasta que Clary lo libera incrustándole la espada gloriosa del Arcangel Miguel en el pecho donde estaba la marca de Lilith, como consecuencia en su interior Jace alberga el fuego celestial que la espada contenía y los hermanos Silenciosos tratan de averiguar una formula para liberarlo. * Simon Lewis: Vive en un glamuroso barrio de Brooklyn, toca el bajo en un grupo cuyo nombre cambia diariamente y está secretamente enamorado de su mejor amiga, Clary. A pesar de ser un mundano ''(persona sin ningún poder mágico) es arrastrado al mundo de los ''Cazadores de sombras por seguir a Clary. A lo largo de la historia se ve transformado en un vampiro y después de eso se vuelve un vampiro diurno tras el hecho de beber la sangre de Jace, lo cual lo desmiente el mismo confesando que Valentine experimento con el. Para salvar su vida Clary pone la marca de Caín en él, que le da el poder de devolver el daño que le causen multiplicado por siete. Su madre lo rechazó cuando se enteró de que él era un vampiro, pero el la persuadió con sus habilidades de vampiro para que pensara que era un sueño, pero solo duro un momento, ya que lo rechaza y diciendo que el no es su hijo. Simon embosca a Camille la cual es encarcelada por los cazadores de sombras .Por un tiempo sale con Maia e Isabelle al mismo tiempo hasta que ellas de enteran, pero aun así lo perdonan. Él e Isabelle se vuelven más cercanos. Cuando Lilith ataca a Simon, ella es destruida por la marca de Caín. Simon invoca al ángel Raziel, aunque sea un pecado invocar a un ángel, por ello Raziel intenta matarlo, pero se resigna al ver la marca sagrada de Caín en su frente, el pide ayuda para separar a Jace de Sebastian, Raziel le da la espada "gloriosa" del arcángel Miguel, a cambio de la marca de Caín ya que el Ángel Raziel cree que tal marca no le pertenece a Simon, cuando el Ángel Raziel le entrega la espada, la marca de Caín se borra de la frente de Simon. A pesar de que su madre no aceptara que él fuera un vampiro y lo llamara monstruo, su hermana (Rebecca) aun lo ama y lo acepta como vampiro. * Jocelyn Fray (Fairchild): Madre de Clarissa (Clary Fray) y de Jonathan Christopher (Sebastian) y antigua mujer de Valentine. Su primer hijo supuestamente murió. Cuando estaba embarazada de Clary y descubrió los experimentos que Valentine llevaba a cabo con ella decidió abandonarlo y huir. Cuando su primer hijo (Jonathan Christopher) nació ella quería matarlo, pues se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en el después de haber visto sus ojos, que eran completamente negros como los de un demonio y grandes garras. Una vez que se alejó de Valentine (creyendo que había muerto junto con Jonathan y sus padres en un incendio) y que Clary nació fue en busca de Magnus Bane, el Gran brujo de Brooklyn, y le pidió que no dejara ver a Clary nada del mundo sobrenatural, poniendo así un bloqueo en la mente de Clary. Aunque Clary no se lo perdonó fácilmente ya que supuestamente la estaba protegiendo. Es secuestrada por Valentine y acaba en un estado de coma, que se impuso ella misma por la poción que le dio Ragnor Fell , del que despierta gracias a la ayuda de Magnus. Al final acaba haciéndose pareja de Luke, quien era un cazador de sombras y se convirtió en un licántropo (hombre lobo). A su vez ha estado enamorado de Jocelyn antes de que se formara "el circulo". Está comprometida con Luke. * Izzy Lightwood (Isabelle Sophia Lightwood Trueblood): Descendiente de una antigua dinastía de Cazadores de sombras, Isabelle brilla como el látigo de oro que utiliza para eliminar a los demonios que encuentra merodeando por ahí. Su marca personal son sus tacones de quince centímetros. Es inteligente, peligrosa y atractiva, no parece sentir excesiva simpatía por Clary. Tiene una cierta fascinación por tener novios Subterráneos y no cree en el amor ya que cuando era pequeña su madre le habló sobre sus problemas con su padre. Isabelle empieza a mostrar un repentino interés por Simón cuando se vuelve Vampiro Diurno. Tiempo después se entera de que Simon estaba saliendo con ella y con Maia al mismo tiempo y terminan, diciendo ella no perdonarlo nunca, pero luego del encuentro con Lilith, ella se da cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo Simon de morir y lo abraza, aun para sorpresa de ella. Luego de esto su relación sigue avanzando entre ellos. * Alec Lightwood (Alexander Gideon Lightwood Trueblood): Con el característico cabello de color negro de los Lightwood y sus maravillosos ojos azules (los mismos de su madre), es el hermano de Isabelle y Max, y el primogénito de los Lightwood, Alec prefiere leer sobre demonios antes que luchar contra ellos. Tiene fanática devoción por su hermano adoptivo y también parabatai, Jace, con quien confunde sus sentimientos con amor, y por ese motivo en un principio le desagrada Clary. Alec después tendrá una relación en secreto (que todos saben pero Alec insiste en esconder) con el brujo Magnus Bane que con el tiempo admitirá ante sus amigos y familia. En el quinto libro termina su relación con Magnus Bane ya que Alec quería volver a Magnus mortal con la ayuda de Camille Belcourt. * Luke Garroway (Lucian Graymark): Es un tipo tranquilo, de esos con vaqueros y camisa de franela, además de propietario de una librería y viejo amigo de la madre de Clary, Jocelyn. Clary siempre piensa que le gustaría que Luke fuese su padre, hasta el día que Jocelyn desaparece Luke se rehúsa en un principio a ayudar a Clary, poco después le revela a Clary que él era un Cazador de Sombras que fue mordido por un hombre lobo y a causa de eso se transformó en uno. Para ayudar a Clary a recuperar a su madre pide ayuda a la manada en Nueva York de la cual es líder. Más adelante se compromete en matrimonio con Jocelyn, pero la boda no es realizada por culpa de Jonathan (Sebastian). * Magnus Bane: Es el gran brujo y sensual de Brooklyn. Tiene 800 años, es bisexual y vive en un loft en Williamsburg , le encanta celebrar fiestas y su primera aparición es en la fiesta que él celebró por el cumpleaños de su gato Presidente Miau, donde se enamora de Alec Lightwood a primera vista. Además Magnus confiesa que su debilidad son los chicos de ojos azules y cabello negro. Le gusta llevar lentejuelas, pantalones de cuero de muchos colores y llenarse el pelo y la piel de purpurina. Magnus era quién alteraba los recuerdos de Clary y dejó su firma grabada en su mente, ella se da cuenta con la ayuda de los hermanos silenciosos de que quizá el tenga la clave de la desaparición de su madre, que después la ayuda a despertar con el Libro Blanco. Tiene una relación con Alec Lightwood quien se niega a admitirla y le salva la vida repetidas veces. Termina su relación con Alec después de descubrir que Alec tenia tratos con Camille para volverlo mortal. Además de participar en Cazadores de Sombras tiene también participación en los orígenes, ayudando a Will Herondale. * Valentine Morgenstern: Hace 15 años, Valentine lideró un grupo de cazadores de sombras llamado El Circulo. Valentine hizo experimentos con Jocelyn (su esposa) dándole de beber sangre de demonio Lilith cuando estaba embarazada de Jonathan y después sin saber que estaba embarazada de Clary le dio de comer en sus alimentos polvo de la sangre de Ángel Ithuriel. Cuando Jace era un recién nacido también le dio sangre de ángel. El Circulo se rebeló contra La Clave en El Salón de los Acuerdos y estuvo a punto de destruir todo lo que los nefilim habían tratado 1.000 años en construir. Tras ser derrotado, asesinó a su familia y presuntamente se quitó la vida. Cuando vuelve años después afirma que Jace es su hijo y hermano de Clary, lo cual es mentira, ya que su verdadero hijo es Sebastian. Valentine asesina a Jace. Luego de convocar al ángel Raziel este lo asesina, por sus exigencias y por ver en él sus malas intensiones. * Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern (Sebastian): (hace su primera aparición en el tercer libro) Es el hijo de Jocelyn y Valentine, recibió sangre de Lilith cuando su madre estaba embarazada de él, por eso es mitad ángel y mitad demonio, con esa habilidad permite romper la barrera de Idris, que es atacada por demonios estando bajo las órdenes de Valentine. Se hace pasar por Sebastian Verlac (personaje al que hizo desaparecer para ocupar su lugar). Por su actitud demoníaca aprendió a lanzar pequeños 'glamour' para engañar a la gente, es asesinado por Jace pero es resucitado por un ritual hecho por Lilith. En el quinto libro controla a Jace , después en el ritual en el que supuestamente quiere crear cazadores de sombras con sangre de demonio y crea una nueva copa mortal se escapa y manda unas alas de un ángel diciendo "voy en camino". * Hodge Starkweather: Uno de los de los soldados de Valentine, perteneció al Círculo, está atrapado en el Instituto a causa de una maldición que La Clave hizo caer sobre él por el motivo de la traición. Tutor de Jace, Isabelle y Alec desde que eran pequeños, Hodge es uno más de la familia. Clary no puede evitar preguntarse qué secretos esconde sobre su pasado y sobre los padres de Jace. Al final muere a manos del hermano de Clary para que no desvelase un secreto. * Reina Seelie: La Reina es una mujer encantadora, increíblemente astuta y hermosa, tiene esa simpatía inhumana característica de las hadas. Cuando van a la Corte Seelie para hablar con ella, le tiende una trampa a Clary para obligarla a besar a Jace (que se pensaba que eran hermanos) a cambio de su libertad. Siente simpatía por Jace ya que a las hadas les gustan las personas con personalidad encantadora. La reina le pide un favor a Clary y le promete darle cualquier cosa que ella quiera, Clary se niega diciendo que no hay nada que le haga falta, pero más adelante La Reina le dice que la perdona por su ofensa y le ofrece una campanilla diciéndole que necesitará su ayuda en algún momento. La reina Seelie disfruta al decir frases engañosas para hacer dudar a Clary. En el quinto libro le pone una trampa a Clary referente a los anillos que debía buscar a cambio de ayudarla a localizar a Jace, sabiendo que ella no se los daría. Ella se une al lado de Jonathan (Sebastian ), al final del quinto libro es revelado. * Maia Roberts: Es una chica lobo convertida por su antiguo novio Jordan en un ataque de celos, con el tiempo se entera de que Jordan la mordió en la primera noche que se transformó en hombre lobo, Maia está en la manada liderada por Luke. Se siente atraída por Simon, y tendrán una relación que terminan al tiempo ya que Simon estaba saliendo a la vez con Isabelle. Sin saber sus sentimientos cuando por fin perdona a Jordan, en el enredo de la situación, lo besa sin dejar nada claro entre ellos. En el quinto libro Maia y Jordan tienen relaciones. Y después de eso tienen una relación de enamorados. * Jordan Kyle (Kyle): El antiguo novio de Maia. El que la convirtió en chica lobo, después de hacer eso se unió a los Praetor Lupus (Guardianes Lobos) que se encargan de cuidar a los vampiros y a los lobos recién convertidos para que no se vuelvan locos y violentos. Se convierte en el vigilante de Simon, porque al leer su expediente se entera que una de sus novias era Maia. Kyle traiciona a Simon y le manda una invitación a un concierto de la banda para que Maia se entere de que Simon también sale con Isabelle. Kyle busca el perdón de Maia y en un momento ella lo besa, pero no dejan nada claro en su relación. Jordan tiene relaciones con Maia y empiezan a tener una relación de novios. * Ithuriel: Ángel que fue encerrado por Valentine, del cual sacaba la sangre que le dio a Jocelyn y que le dio poderes especiales a Clary y Jace. Él dice ser quien le muestra las visiones de las Runas a Clary. Se clava su propia espada y desaparece, destruyendo la casa solariega de los Wayland, pues se cree que el estaba ligado a esta. También aparece en la saga de Los Orígenes donde es el ángel guardián de Tessa atrapado en su colgante. * Camille Belcourt: Es una vampiresa que fue novia de Magnus Bane, estuvo un tiempo saliendo con un hombre lobo del cual estuvo muy enamorada pero fue asesinado y ella busco la manera de cobrar venganza. Fue la jefe de los vampiros del Dumort pero su puesto se lo revocó Raphael, ya que ella asesinaba a mundanos para ayudar a Lilith con la resurrección de Jonathan, aunque fue obligada a ello. Escapa, al ser liberada por Alec. Al parecer es asesinada por Maureen en el quinto libro, cuando la misma se lo dice a Alec Lightwood. Muere en el 5 libro de Cazadores de Sombras. * Raphael Santiago: Jefe de los vampiros del Dumort, llevó a Simon con Clary cuando estaba apunto de convertirse en vampiro, pero también fue él, quien quería asesinar a Simon cuando encontró que era un peligro para su especie al ser un vampiro diurno, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que en ese momento Clary le puso la marca de Caín. * Iglesia: Es un gato persa gris con un rostro plano y ojos amarillos que fue recogido en 1878 por Jem, mucho tiempo después sale en el Instituto siendo el guía y en momentos se ve que Jace conversa con él. Es un gato inmortal, tiene 132 años de edad. Su primera aparición, cronológicamente hablando, es en el primer libro de Los Orígenes, Ángel Mecánico. * Lilith: La primera esposa de Adán, posee un castigo que no la deja tener hijos ya que nacen muertos. Dice que su hijo es Jonathan ya que le dio su sangre cuando estaba en el vientre de Jocelyn. Intenta revivirlo, pero es destruida (aunque no muerta, más explicación en el quinto libro) cuando ataca a Simon y sufre el efecto de la marca de Caín. * Max Lightwood (Maxwell Joseph Lightwood Trueblood): Hijo de Maryse y Robert Lightwood, Hermano de Isabelle y Alec. Tiene 9 años, pero parece de 6, pelo negro, usa lentes y le gusta leer comics, gusto que comparte con Clary. En el 3er libro es asesinado injustamente por Jonathan Morgenstern (Sebastian) solo por haber estado en lugar equivocado en el momento inadecuado. * Maureen Brown: Probablemente la única fanática de la banda de Simon. Es amiga de la prima menor de Eric (amigo de Simon e integrante de la banda) y siempre admiró a Simon e incluso llegó a decir que eran novios a pesar de que el fuera mayor que ella y no le prestara atención. Se convierte en vampiro cuando Simon la muerde en uno de sus conciertos y ella es asesinada tiempo después . Es buscada por el Praetor Lupus debido a que Raphael avisara que ella había estado matando a personas para obtener comida, pero lo hacía sin cuidado y de manera desmesurada. Al final del quinto libro le dice a Alec que ella había asesinado a Camille. Cazadores de Sombras: Los Orígenes (The Infernal Devices) * Theresa (Tessa) Gray: Vivía con su tía y con su hermano, Harriet y Nate, y cuando este desapareció ella fue en su busca. Fue capturada por las Hermanas Oscuras (dark y black), las cuales la obligaron y torturaron para que desarrollara sus poderes. Es una cambiante o cambia-forma, una hija de Lilith pero sin marca. Hija de un demonio y una cazadora de sombras, algo imposible. Le encanta la lectura, gusto que comparte con Will, del que está profundamente enamorada. También está enamorada de Jem, con el cual decide comprometerse. En la falta de droga de este, creyendo que murió, en la cueva donde Mortmain la tiene secuestrada le declara a Will sus sentimientos y tienen relaciones esa noche.Su relación con Jem se ve afectada por la entrada a la Hermandad de este. Después de un año ella y Will se casan y tienen dos hijos, Lucie y James Herondale. Actualmente mantiene una relación con Jem Carstairs, ya que este vuelve a ser mortal, después de casi un siglo de la muerte de Will. * William (Will) Owen Herondale: Deslumbra por su hermoso cabello negro y sus intensos ojos azules. Cuando tenía doce años abrió una Pyxis, una caja que contiene demonios, que tenía su padre escondida y un demonio, Marbas, salió de ella. Le echó una maldición en la que todo el que lo amara, que lo mirara con amor, moriría. Esa misma noche su hermana mayor Ella, murió, por lo que un Will de 12 años huyó de su familia, en Gales, y acudió al instituto de Londres para convertirse en cazador de sombras. Su familia renegada por la Clave porque su padre decidió casarse con una humana no podía verle si él decidía que no quería hacerlo, aun así él se marchó. Desde entonces vivió hiriendo a los demás aunque le doliera, menos a Jem, el cual como iba a morir dejó que lo quisiera para así no sentirse tan solo, fingía tener borracheras para que la gente pensara que era una mala persona, la cual no era, para que la gente lo odiara. Es parabatai de Jem, el cual ama como si fuera él mismo. Cuando Tessa llega él se enamora de ella e intenta buscar al demonio para deshacer la maldición. Finalmente, gracias a Magnus Bane, descubre que nunca estuvo maldito.Se casa con Tessa luego de que Jem se convierte en Hermano Silencioso.Tiene dos hijos junto a Tessa. A final muere a los 78 años por vejez, en compañía de su esposa y su mejor amigo. * James (Jem) Carstairs: Es un chico encantador; hijo de cazadores de sombras, procedente de Asia (Shangái), habla chino mandarín. De pequeño un demonio mató a su familia e intentó hacerlo también con él, a causa de esto quedó enganchado a una droga llamada yin fen, esta droga lo mataría poco a poco, lentamente, pero si dejaba de tomarla también moriría. Por eso, Will le compra droga para que sobreviva, a causa de su "medicina" Jem tiene el cabello y los ojos plateados. Posee una delicada y exótica belleza. Está completamente enamorado de Tessa y se le declara regalándole un anillo de jade color verde que siempre lleva colgado al cuello. Es amable, carismático, alegre y bondadoso, muy difícil de enfadar. Es parabatai de Will desde hace 5 años, cuando tenían 12, porque Will se lo propuso y Jem no quería que se sintiera solo. Al final para no morir el decide ser un Hermano Silencioso. Después en 2008 el vuelve a su forma original y mantiene una relación amorosa con Tessa. * Charlote Mary Branwell, nacida Fairchild: Directora del instituto de Londres, casada con Henry con el cual dirige el instituto aunque no participe en nada. Toda su vida pensó que este se había casado con ella a petición de su padre y que aunque ella lo amaba este no la correspondía, aunque eso es mentira. Se supone que su padre hizo cosas malvadas en el pasado porque respetaba más a la Ley que a otra cosa, aunque no fue verdad. Le molesta la idea que tienen algunos de que ella sola no puede llevar el instituto sólo por ser mujer. En Príncipe Mecánico se da a conocer que está embarazada. * Henry Jocelyn Branwell: Director, aunque no haga nada, del Instituto de Londres junto con su esposa Charlotte. Le encanta crear artilugios, aunque no todos funcionen, para hacer la vida más fácil a los cazadores de sombras. Piensa que su mujer, Charlotte, se casó con él para poder dirigir el Instituto y aunque él la ame piensa que ese sentimiento no es correspondido, aunque es mentira. Crea el primer Portal con ayuda de Magnus el cual utilizan en el viaje en busca de Mortmain (Princesa Mecánica). Al final del tercer libro, queda paralitico por una pelea contra Mortmain y sus autómatas. Tiene 3 hijos con Charlotte, uno de ellos llamado Charles. * Jessamine Lovelace: Cazadora de sombras, aunque esto no le agrade. Su sueño es casarse con un humano, sin importar si es rico, con tal de que no sea nefilim. Le encanta ir a la moda y no le gusta entrenar. Todo cambia cuando conoce a Nate, el hermano de Tessa, el cual después de enamorarla la engaña. Después vuelve y ella vuelve a caer en sus mentiras, se casa con él (boda que seguramente sea falsa) e incluso llega a traicionar al Instituto y contar información a este. Muere en Princesa Mecánica, y se convierte en un fantasma que vive en el Instituto. * Nathaniel Gray: "Hermano" de Tessa. Siempre se ha pensado que era hijo de los padres de Tessa, sin embargo es hijo de la tia de esta, Harriet, la cual al quedarse embarazada y abandonada entregó su hijo al matrimonio de su hermana para no caer en vergüenza. Cuando estos mueren es cuidado junto con su hermana por ella. Lo que no saben es que, a parte de ser jugador y derrochador de dinero, está confabulado con el "El Maestro" en el club Pandemonium y que desea la muerte de su hermana. Acaba muriendo en los brazos de Tessa. * Las Hermanas Oscuras: Dos hermanas, Señora Negro y Señora Oscuro, que secuestran a Tessa en su viaje en busca de su hermano y que la obligan a transformarse en personas muertas y a descubrir sus recuerdos, castigándola seriamente cuando no conseguía hacerlo. * ' Tía Harriet Moore': Mujer que tuvo relaciones antes del matrimonio y que fue abandonada estando embarazada por lo que tuvo que entregar a su hijo a su hermana para no caer en vergüenza. Nunca contó la verdad. Cuando los padres de Tessa mueren ella cuida de ella y de su hermano. Nate, su verdadero hijo, el cual la mata al enviarle una caja de bombones envenenados. * Axel Mortmain "El Magister": Hombre cuyos padres biológicos no se conocen, fue adoptado por dos brujos y criado por ellos. Sus padres fueron asesinados por los cazadores de sombras por la acusación de posesión de contenido de magia negra " El libro del Blanco" . Él va a Compensaciones, un apartado de La Clave en el que puedes reclamar alguna compensación por un veredicto injusto realizado por los cazadores de sombras. Él decía que su madre no había tenido nada que ver, sólo su padre y reclamaba la muerte de sus asesinos. Al no verse recompensado creó a los autómatas, robots con los que planea atacar a los nefilims. Quiere a Tessa, diciendo que él la ha creado, quiere ser su esposo. Es asesinado cuando Tessa se transforma en Ithuriel. * Alexei De Quincey: Jefe de los vampiros confabulado con el Magíster que fue asesinado al descubrirse su relación con este. En un principio se pensaba que él era el Magister. * Woolsey Scott: Jefe del clan de los hombres lobo que ascendió al mandato cuando su hermano que ayudaba al Magister fue asesinado. Algunos de los hombres lobo que no se encuentran en la manada son controlados por el Magister, drogándolos con la droga que está matando a Jem para hacerlos más eficaces haciendo autómatas que sin embargo los mata rápidamente. * Sophie Collins: Criada en el instituto de Londres. Una bella chica con una cicatriz en su cara a causa de un antiguo amo que se encaprichó con ella y la desfiguró. Fue acogida y cuidada por Charlote por lo que le tiene un gran aprecio. No confía en los hombres y Will no le cae bien. Sólo confía en Jem y está enamorada de él. Después se da cuenta de que sólo es cariño y advierte que le gusta Gideon Litghwood, el que también la ama a ella, se da cuenta de esto en unas clases de entrenamiento que les imponen a ella y a Tessa para entrenarlas. En Princesa Mecánica en ascendida y se convierte en Cazadora de Sombras. * Thomas: Criado de el instituto, bien entrenado, sin embargo muere en Ángel Mecánico, cuando los autómatas atacan el Instituto. * Cyril: Hermano de Thomas, criado en la casa Lightwood y cuando Thomas muere es entregado al Instituto de Londres para servir allí. * Benedict Lightwood: Aliado con el Magister, le encantan los demonios y por tener relaciones con ellos se infectó de viruela demoníaca. Contagió a su mujer y esta se suicidó. Lo único que quiere es dirigir el Instituto de Londres o, en su defecto, sus hijos. No soporta a Charlotte y dice que está incapacitada para dirigir el Instituto por ser mujer. Por lo único que está aliado con el Magister es porque este le da una cura contra su enfermedad. * Gabriel Lightwood: Hijo de Benedict y que por mentiras de su padre quiere que le quiten el poder del instituto a Charlotte. Odia a Will desde que este encontró el diario de su hermana (la que gustaba de Will) y la dejó en ridículo y le rompió el brazo a Gabriel, aun así es bueno. Se enamora de Cecily Herondale, con quien se casa, * Gideon Lightwood: Pasa algunos meses en España y descubre que las cosas no son como su padre le demostró. Traiciona a su familia contándole a los cazadores de sombras que su padre está confabulado con el Magister. Dando las clases de entrenamiento a Sophie y a Tessa se enamora de la primera y sólo por su amor a ella es capaz de contarle todo a los nefilims. * Marbas: Demonio que maldijo a Will cuando fue liberado de la Pixis, aunque en realidad no lo hizo ya que estaba muy débil. Sin embargo, inyectó en su hermana un aguijón envenenado que la mató, haciendo creíble la historia de la maldición. Cinco años después se encontró con Will en una fiesta, este le persiguió y después de todo pudo arrancarle un colmillo. Después de eso fue invocado por Magnus, que hizo que contara la verdad. * Cecily Herondale: Es una cazadora de sombras del instituto de Londres. Se reconoce por ser la hermana de William Herondale y la difunta Ella Herondale. Tiene 15 años. Hija de Edmund Herondale y Linette Owen. Tiene el pelo negro y los ojos azules al igual que su perfecto hermano, Will. La describen parecida a su hermano, que en un principio no quería que ella formara parte de los Neflims. Cecily es terca. Se enamora de Gabriel Lightwood, quien le dice Cecy, se casan y tienen tres hijos: Anna Lightwood, Christopher Lightwood y Alexander Lightwood. Publicación La novela fue publicada originalmente en Estados Unidos por la editorial Margaret K. McElderry el 27 de marzo de 2007. Una versión en cubierta blanda fue publicada por Simon Pulse el 19 de febrero de 2008. No se publicó una versión en cubierta dura para el Reino Unido, pero una edición en cubierta blanda fue publicada por Walker Books el 2 de julio de 2007. Una traducción del libro al italiano fue publicada por Mondadori. Una traducción del libro al alemán fue publicada por Arena Verlag, y una edición en cubierta blanda está por ser publicada. La traducción del al libro danés fue publicada por Borgen Forlag, y la versión en cubierta blanda está por publicarse. La versión francesa fue publicada por Univers Poche y una edición en cubierta blanda está por ser publicada. En España fue publicado por Ediciones Destino el 17 de febrero de 2009. En el mes de agosto de 2010, el primero de los libros de la trilogía de Cazadores de Sombras de Cassandra Clare, "Ciudad de Hueso", llegó a Argentina.